Sickness
by BlackMetalHeart
Summary: McCoy has a sickness and that sickness is Jim PLEASE READ&REVIEW rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I'm sick. I'm the best goddamned doctor on this ship and I'm sick. I know what you're thinking "Why doesn't he just give himself a hypo and be done with it?" but this kind of sickness can't be healed. It's the kind of sickness that sinks into you're very bones without you even realizing it. It's the kind of sickness that no matter what you do it never leaves. It's kind of like a parasite that eats away the tissue in your brain leaving you to wonder when it even got there. Even though you can't cure this sickness it does have a name, Love. That's right you heard me correctly, me Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy is head over heels in love.

But the love in and of itself is not what makes this so wrong it's who I'm in love with, my best friend and Captain, James T. Kirk. The worst part is, is that he might be starting to realize that I love him. I mean just the other day we were talking but I wasn't really paying any attention because my mind was wondering how in 'Gods name did he get those pants on?!' and when he finally stopped to take a breath and his shirt pulled just so over his chest I drooled, actually drooled! I'm a Doctor not a god dammed teenager but I was stuttering and blushing and pretty much just making a royal fool of myself. Then when I practically run out of the room making up some lame excuse as to why I was leaving I heard him laughing. He had to know damn well what he was doing to me.

Then later that week when I was on my way back to my room I spotted him in the hallway, chatting up some girl. My felt was face turn red with anger and jealousy, and he just laughed and winked at me as I walked by, I was going to make extra sure that the next hypo I put in his neck hurt!

**A/N- so I'm thinking that this will be two or three chapters long if everything goes according to plan;) Please review. And tell me if you think if I should stop writing altogether**** Anyway on a more upbeat note, THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was pissed. Jim had been avoiding me all day like I had leprosy just because he didn't want to have his physical, and maybe I was a little rough the last time he was in the med-bay but that's no reason to be avoiding me now! So I have been running around this god-damned ship trying to track the bastard down. Said bastard had even go so far as to reprogram the computer so that it didn't even recognize that he was on the ship much less the god-dammed Captain.

I had checked everywhere, even went so far as to ask Spock who just told me that he was too busy to deal with me at the moment [damn green-blooded hob goblin had better remember that his physical is after Jims].

Then after three hours of my day wasted, Jim just waltzed right in like he owned the place [ok so he pretty much did but that's not the point] and has the gall to ask me where I've been! When I practically blow up in his face he just gives me his signature Jim Kirk grin, and damn him if I don't forget the whole reason that I was mad to start with!

Jim sits up on the bio-bed and takes off his shirt [still grinning] and gives me the best view of his tanned, muscular chest that I've had in a long while. I can feel my hands shaking as I rub them over his chest and abdomen to check for any abnormal bumps of groves [Riiighhht that's the reason ;)] and I know that it's impossible for him not to notice but if he ain't saying anything then I sure as hell ain't going to ether.

By the time that I've finished the physical and cleared him for another six-months of duty I'm having trouble breathing from being so close to him and as soon as he leaves I have to shut myself in office to 'relive some tension'. I wasn't pissed anymore but damn if this disease didn't just turn completely terminal.

**A/N- so I seem to have completely forgotten about tricorder's and the lack of having to touch during a physical because of them, but for the sake of this story just bear with me. If you don't review you don't get a cookie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm starting to think that maybe this sickness isn't such a bad thing. I mean food is needed for the body, the same way love is needed for the soul. Food strengthens the body while love strengths the soul. A person is incomplete without love. So even though I'm in love my best friend and the chances of him returning that love is slim to none, it's still good for me right?

Either way, I have decided to tell Jim the way I feel. I'm just going to grab the bull by the horns and pray to God that it won't slice my heart out. As I walk to his room I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and once again wonder if this really is the best course of action. But my resolve is thick right up until I actually get to the door. I'm just standing there thinking that I must look like an idiot and that I should have worn the green shirt because I know how much Jim loves that shirt, and right when I'm about to turn around to go change the door opens and Jim steps out just about knocking us both over onto the floor.

"Bones! I was just going to go over and see you. Do you want to go grab a bite to eat in the mess hall?" I have to say, that Jim is full of energy and that was making it hard to understand what he was saying. But somehow I managed and was able to let out a weak "yes" before he was grabbing my hand and pulling me into the turbo lift.

Once we got to the mess hall and got our food. We picked a secluded table to sit at in the back of the room. I was thinking about how I was going to start the conversation when…,

"Bones do you think I'm hot?"

"What!" I almost had a heart attack and if I had been drinking anything it would have ended up all over his face.

He gave a sigh and asked me again "Bones do you think I'm hot?" I would have lied but I knew that he knew.

So I decided that it was time to be brave and stop acting like a god damned teenager so I said the words that Jim will NEVER let me live down. "Yes."

A long moment passed and the look on Jims face took on a more curios look. He pushed his fingers across his mouth and studied me like I was behind friggen a laboratory glass. Then he asks the weirdest question in all of the world "Can I ask you a question?" he knows I hate it when people say that because its completely redundant but I let it slide and tell him to go ahead. I have never seen Jim so nervous before and that nervousness is starting to rub off on me but when he talks it is with a calmness that just really freaks me out.

"Here it is bones, it has recently come to my attention that I am deeply and unchangeably in love with you, and I was wondering if you thought that this would change our friendship in to something awkward?"

I could feel my throat constricting and just managed to ask him if he was serious before it closed completely.

He answered with a definite "yes" and I could feel my heart take off to the sky. [I know cheesy right?]  
That was more than enough for me. In one move I was up from my chair and reaching across the table to grasp his shirt and drag him up. And in one perfect moment I let the sickness take over completely as I felt his mouth cover mine.

**A/N- ok so I suck at endings but I'm going to start working on it ;) If you review I'll send you your very own "KISS IN A BOTTLE" straight from Dr. McCoy's lips XD**


End file.
